


We're A Strong Flame

by stylescoalition



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Canon Divergent AU, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Up, asher can't quit aleks, in the latest edition of brokeback mountain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescoalition/pseuds/stylescoalition
Summary: Asher is leaving Cow Chop. His boyfriend, Aleks, isn't exactly taking the news too well but what Aleks needs to understand is that just because Asher is leaving the company, doesn't mean that he's leaving him.





	We're A Strong Flame

**Author's Note:**

> i like to deal with my emotions towards Certain Things by writing about it

**** Asher wanted Aleks to stop talking so he did it the best way he knew how - with his mouth.

The can of Coke drops from his hand and falls to the hardwood floor, the dark liquid spilling out of the opening. His strong hands seize Aleks’ cheeks as he smashes his mouth onto his and his tongue immediately invade Aleks’ mouth, nearly shoving down his throat so there’ll be no fucking chances of him going on and on about how Asher is going to leave him, how he doesn’t give a shit anymore about this job, about life, about _them,_ he doesn’t wanna fucking hear it.

Asher figured that his boyfriend would be a bit more supportive and lend a shoulder to lean on but things didn’t exactly go the way Asher thought. Instead of going almost smooth, it went along a very bumpy road until it suddenly veered off a cliff to tumble down against every sharp, jagged rock. In Aleks’ defense, it has been a bad day for him because Asher sort of trashed his car earlier with all of the shit from that anime pillow but he apologized! And then some!

 

_ Asher watches Aleks as he walks into the kitchen to grab drinks from the fridge. He’s wearing all black today and it’s a good look on him. Aleks can try as hard as he wants but he’ll never fully be able to escape his emo phase but that’s fine with Asher. He can wear all black, all pink, or hey, nothing at all! He’s beautiful in anything or nothing and Asher thinks he’s truly blessed to have Aleks as his partner in life. _

_ Aleks is… where does Asher even begin with him? It’s an incredibly long, alphabetized life but to sum it up, Aleks is an extraordinary person and Asher still wonders how the hell he got lucky in dating somebody like him. It makes him feel bad for all the thoughts he’s been having lately about his job but Aleks is pretty chill and understanding. He’ll be fine when Asher tells him tonight, will he? _

_ They came to LA together and they’ll stay in LA together - Asher just isn’t so sure about the Cow Chop part of it. _

 

_ Asher swallows and rubs the back of his neck as the nerves begin to crawl up his spine. He ushers himself into the kitchen in an effort to escape the crawling sensation but then Aleks turns around and bumps into Asher with a can of Coke and the bump pushes a chuckle from his mouth. _

_ “Watch where you’re going, dumbass.” He says as he hands Asher the can. _

_ “S-Sorry…” Asher mumbles as he opens the can to take a long sip that’ll hopefully drown the nerves but alas, it has no effect. _

_ It’s like pulling a band-aid. He needs to just come right out with it. Or announce to Aleks that he has something to say, _ **_then_ ** _ come out with it. _

 

_ “H-Hey, Alek-” _

_ “I’m gonna get my setup ready to stream tonight, okay?” Aleks says as he kisses Asher’s cheek. “But let me know if you need something.” _

_ “... okay, sure.” Asher blinks a few times and watches as Aleks makes his way to the stairs but right as he takes the first step, Asher looks up to the ceiling with a sigh before he drops his head to look at Aleks again. “Wait, I actually need to talk to you about something. It’s important. Like, super important.” _

_ Aleks looks to Asher for a few moments before he turns around to hop back onto the floor. “What’s up, babe?” He asks. _

_ Asher opens and closes his mouth a few times, pursing his lips together on the last attempt as he tries to perfectly grasp the words to tell Aleks the sad fact that he’s thinking about leaving Cow Chop. He doesn’t even know the details yet but it’s evident he needs a break and that’s something that needs to be put on the table, just so Aleks is aware. _

_ Aleks crosses his arms over his chest and squints his eyes curiously at his boyfriend. “Are you okay, like-” _

_ “I’m leaving Cow Chop.” _

_ Aleks blinks a few times and darts his tongue out to run along his lips in contemplation for a moment or two before he bursts out in laughter. He shakes his head and gives Asher a thumbs up before he puts that hand on the stairway railing. “Okay, I love you too. So yeah, again, let me know if-” _

_ “I’m serious.” _

_ Aleks freezes in the middle of going up the steps and his lips press thinly together. He taps a finger incessantly against the railing and as Asher stares down at that finger, the tension in the room quickly reaches a smoldering, uncomfortable heat that lingers throughout the house and he takes a sip of his Coke, hoping that’ll give his body some sense of coolness to balance out the heat. _

_ It doesn’t. He looks down into his open can, like he’ll find the perfect remedy to these thoughts but he realizes he won’t find the solution to his problems in a fucking can of Coke so he looks back up and that’s when he sees Aleks coming back down the stairs with an uneasy smile. _

 

_ “So you trash my car and now you’re leaving?” He asks with a bitter chuckle as his gaze raises to meet Asher’s. “Like everyone else?” _

_ Okay, that’s fair. It makes sense for him to be disappointed, Asher was expecting that. _

_ “I don’t know,” Asher elaborates, “but I’m thinking about it. I dunno, I think I just need some time-” _

_ “Like, this should be something we talk about, don’t you think? But you’re just gonna leave like that?” _

_ Did he even listen to a word that Asher just replied to him with? Hopefully he’s not so blinded by his disappointment that he’s gonna place words into Asher’s mouth. _

_ “Th-That’s why I’m bringing it up now,” Asher tells him, “you’re the first person I’m telling.” _

_ “Oh, you’re TELLING me you’re leaving. I don’t uh,” Aleks shrugs and shakes his head, “don’t get a say at all?” _

_ Asher rolls his eyes and lets out a small groan as he rubs the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. “That’s not what I said at all. Listen, I don’t even know for sure if it’s gonna happen or not, I’m still trying to weigh out the pros and cons-” _

_ “Well let me help!” Aleks exclaims as he raises a finger. “Pro? Your boyfriend is here. Con? You’ll be apart from him. That’s all-” _

_ “Hold on, what makes you think I’m gonna leave LA?” Asher asks as his face shifts into one of irritation, his tone holding the same infliction. _

_ “Everybody else has so why not you?” _

 

And that’s when the car veered off the cliff to meet its grisly fate. What Asher is doing right now is simply a tactic to buy them time, time that could possibly save their relationship and distract them before it somehow gets worse, if it hasn’t already.

 

Aleks’ hands move to grab at Asher’s shoulders and Asher’s hands quickly go off course to divert on a new path, grabbing Aleks’ hands and forcefully intertwining their fingers before he presses them to the wall to pin him in place. One knee moves itself between Aleks’ legs and presses right under his crotch to keep them spread and Aleks gives a groan into Asher’s mouth as he presses his nails hard into the back of Asher’s hands.

Aleks has a strong grip and it kind of hurts but he needs to know that Asher is the one calling the shots tonight so Asher can deal with the pain, especially if it’s far more tolerable than the pain of potentially being without Aleks - just because he wants to quit Cow Chop doesn’t mean he wants to quit _him._

Asher’s nails press into the back of Aleks’ hand in response and Aleks loosens on his grip. His hands surrender but his mouth has not and his tongue tries to push Asher’s out of his mouth but Asher doesn’t relent, he doesn’t stop, so Aleks has to physically try and press in hard with his mouth to push Asher’s head away but Asher is just as persistent there. With a small whine, Aleks’ body slumps and through the anguish threatening to wake, there’s a moment of hope at the knowledge that Aleks is now surrendering.

Asher doesn’t know for how long but he’ll take any victory he can, no matter how small.

He lowers their joined hands and pulls Aleks with him over to the table, where he finally  decides to let his hands free but now Asher’s hands grab at Aleks’ shoulders to turn him around and push him down to the table’s cold surface. Like Asher expected, Aleks gets up and so he holds him down by his head while the other pulls down the back of his pants along with his boxers to expose his ass.

Aleks _really_  hates to submit but he needs to right now.

 

“You really think that I’m just gonna leave you?” Asher breathes out as he spanks Aleks, a sense of reward flashing in his brain when Aleks moans his approval.

“Why the fuck would you stay?”

“We’ve been dating how long?” Asher asks with another spank before he slicks his fingers wet with his own spit, sliding two into Aleks quickly after. “Like, a year and a half or something, right?”

“Yeah,” Aleks gasps and his eyes lid shut at the intrusions, his shoulders falling as he allows himself to relax, “s-something… like that…”

“Then shouldn’t you know by now,” Asher bites down on his lips as he begins to push the fingers in and out of Aleks’ hole, twisting and turning them, “that leaving you would be the last thing I ever do?”

“But you’re leaving Cow Chop-”

“Not leaving _you.”_ Asher reminds him with a particularly hard thrust of the fingers, pushing them in all the way so he can crook them continuously against Aleks’ prostate, hoping some stimulation will starve off that stubborn nature Aleks possess. “Get it now?”

“Oh fuck, Ash…” Aleks moans as he holds himself up by his elbows, dragging his nails against the smooth wooden surface of the table, “give me one more.”

“Not even gonna say please?”

_“Please,_ give me one more.”

Okay, Asher can give himself up for that. A third digit joins the other two and he quickens the pace of them, the hand on Aleks’ hair moving so he can start to undo his own jeans - a bit hard with one hand but he can get them undone just enough to at least take out his hard length, which is the important thing. A long, pleasured groan escapes Aleks’ parted lips and he turns his hands, clenching them into fists as he digs his nails into his own palms.

No more words are traded between the men as Asher fingers Aleks open. Even when they’re less than happy with each other, even when the last thing they want is to make love, there’s still the concern for each other’s safety. It’s funny, isn’t it? How the one thing they have in common with each other, a need to keep the other happy and safe, is one of the underlying causes for their argument tonight?

 

When Aleks is loosened enough, Asher takes the lube conveniently in his jean pocket and spreads the contents of it over his length before he sets the lube aside on the table. He wipes his hands off on his jeans and then he threads a hand into Aleks’ blonde hair, grabbing tightly at the strands as he pulls Aleks’ head back, doing it more and more with each inch that pushes through the rim of Aleks’ hole and once he’s settled all the way, he has Aleks’ head back as far as he can.

“Ooh fuck me, fuck me…” Aleks growls the words through his teeth and cries out when Asher spanks him.

“I’ll do it when I want,” Asher tells him lowly, “I’m doing the work tonight. Let me do this for you.”

“No, I fucking hate being a bitch,” Aleks complains, “and when my boyfriend just fucking tells me that he’s going to leave- ahh, oh god, Ash…” He gasps when the hand in his hair moves to wrap around his throat instead, the fingertips gently pressing into his neck.

“Shut up,” Asher growls, “just shut the _fuck_  up, shut _up._ Fucking _listen to me.”_

Aleks swallows and looks down to the table, feeling his Adam’s apple bob against Asher’s hand. He stays silent and Asher is relieved - it’s a constant uphill battle to get Aleks to submit for him and it never lasts long. Any other time, it’d be fun but right now, it’s extremely frustrating and it literally makes Asher want to pull hairs.

“I’m not fucking leaving you.” Asher tells him again, more intent in his tone, as he begins with purposefully slow, torturous thrusts. “I never will. I might be leaving Cow Chop, _might,_ but I’ll _never_  leave you. Understand?”

He needs Aleks in his life. He wouldn’t even be where he is today without Aleks, nor would he even have this job… a job that he might leave but rest assured, it has nothing to do with Aleks. Asher’s just tired and needs a break to figure the rest of his life out. For him, life has lately been all about working and working with no stop in sight and that surely can’t be what life is all about. He knows it’s not so he needs a break to remind himself of that, of all the good that life has to offer.

And Aleks is the best thing in Asher’s life.

 

“Yes,” Aleks breathes out with a nod, “yes, I understand.”

“Do you?” Asher asks as he tightens his grip.

“I-I do, I do, I promise!” Aleks whimpers and gasps for air, reaching a hand over the one on his throat. “Asher, please…”

Asher isn’t sure what he’s pleading for but there’s two guesses as to which and he’s a nice guy so he’ll give Aleks both of those things. He lets go of his throat and threads the fingers into his hair again, the other pushing up the back of his shirt to expose his back and Aleks sighs heavily as the air hits his hot body.

His thrusts pick up to a steady, much more tolerable pace that’s enough to bring the both of them a good burst of pleasure every so often. With a moan, Asher drags his nails down Aleks’ back, downwards to grab a handful of one of his asscheeks and he looks down to watch Aleks’ ass bounce with each thrust, usually a sexy image for Asher to lodge into the front banks of his mind but right now, it’s a reminder of how lucky he is to have somebody as hot as Aleks.

Asher is way out of Aleks’ league, like, he’s so out of it that he’s the fucking empty record store a block away from the stadium. Somehow, Aleks walked out of that stadium and went right into his store to steal his heart away and when he came back to return it, he gave up his own and they’ve been together since. He’s the best Asher will ever have and if they break up, Asher doesn’t think he’ll try for anybody else. Who the fuck can be better than Aleks?

Even right now at his worst, when he’s consumed by fiery flames that sets off the receptors in his mind that tells him to be a stubborn piece of shit, Asher loves him more than words can express, more than he can even _think._

 

He looks up to the back of Aleks, seeing his tilted head. His cheek presses against the table and constant noises of pleasure elicit from his mouth and Asher suddenly yanks his head back to see what happens and he can’t help the smirk when Aleks cries out loudly and turns his head to look at Asher with squinted eyes, as if to ask him...

“What the fuck, dude?” Aleks asks. “I wasn’t even talking.”

He wanted to get back at Aleks for being an assumptive brat earlier but his body fills with hope (as well as pleasure while he quickens his thrusts) when their usual dynamic begins to see the light of day once again. It’s the smallest action, them teasing each other, but if they can so easily do that in the midst of sex, then that means they’re not pissed. It means everything is fine, or will be soon enough.

“I like it when you scream,” Asher shrugs and shoves Aleks’ head back onto the table, delighting from his groan, “and also?” He wraps an arm around Aleks’ waist and stills inside him as he kisses under his ear. “I’m still in charge.” Asher whispers into his ear before he starts up on the thrusts again, much harder than before.

“Ahhh, fuck, Asher, just like that,” Aleks loudly groans, turning his head just enough for his breath to hotly ghost over Asher’s lips, “you’re fucking me so good, babe.”

“How good am I fucking you, baby?” Asher asks as he turns his head as well, their breaths mixing with each other in the intensely close proximity. “Feels so much better when you just let go and let somebody else handle things, huh?”

Aleks rolls his lips back and his dark eyes flicker down to Asher’s, flashing with lust. “It does, yeah,” he admits, “oh god, _yeah,_ fuck me, dude.”

“That’s what I’m doing right now.”

“You’re so fucking-”

“Do I gotta remind you who’s in charge?” Asher raises his eyebrows and peers back up into Aleks’ eyes, swiping his tongue along his lips as they dip back down to Aleks’. “Go ahead and try me.”

Aleks swallows back the need to assert himself and after a few moments, he settles for surging forward to capture Asher’s lips in a crushing kiss but with less anger and ferocity than before. It holds the same amount of passion but it’s a lot more needy, serving as a way to be close to the other and less of a way to shut the other up.

 

Asher moans into his mouth and wraps his other arm around Aleks’ waist so he can hammer into him, losing himself in his thrusts just like he loses himself in this kiss. His thrusts grow desperate and though he told Aleks to let him do the work, he doesn’t pitch an argument when Aleks decides to push back against him for each thrust to help maintain a constant rhythm. Asher is done with arguments. He’s done with this need to stay in charge now that he’s achieved his goal of getting Aleks to calm down.

The desperate nature of the kiss really begins to shine the closer the both of them get to release; teeth clashing against teeth and biting hard, tongues circling around each other, lips smacking loudly together. The symphony of noises arising join this nature as they pant, both of them panting, and the pulse of their throats are, for some reason, the top priority in the soundbank of their minds and they can hear the beat grow louder, grow _faster,_ as the pleasure rises to an almost unbearable point before it totally spills over.

With a loud moan into Aleks’ mouth, Asher gives one thrust, two thrusts, before he settles completely inside him and Aleks hums his approval at being filled. The desperation calms and their kiss retains a sense of stability until it softens into a sweet press of the mouths. They pull away at the same time and lick their lips clean of each other’s taste before Asher pulls out, redoing his jeans again.

Aleks brings a hand back to feel at his ass, wishing Asher could stay in for a minute or two but there’s a sneaking suspicion that they’re not exactly done with their talk. After he pulls his pants back up, he turns around to hop up onto the table and soon, Asher is in between his legs to wrap his arms around his waist in a tight, loving embrace.

 

“You know I love you, right?” Asher speaks quietly.

“Of course,” Aleks responds in the same infliction, “and I love you too.”

Asher huffs through his nose and rests his chin on top of Aleks’ shoulder, looking ahead at the plain white wall, a good blueprint to impose his thoughts on. “I know that was uh… real sudden-”

“You fucking dominated me out of nowhere,” Aleks chuckles, “and uh… good way of shutting me up. Guess I wasn’t being too understanding.”

“You were already having a bad day and I made it worst by springing this on you,” Asher sighs, “and I should’ve-”

“What, you should’ve waited?” Aleks asks as he brings his hands up to grab Asher’s head, bringing it up so they can look each other in the eyes. “If you weren’t going to tell me today, when would you have?”

Asher rolls his lips back and looks off to the side. “Uh… I dunno.”

“Yeah,” Aleks nods, “I thought so.”

Asher typically tries to avoid confrontation. He’s very passive and that’s part of the reason why his and Aleks relationship works so much. For the areas he’s passive in, Aleks is direct and will stand in for the both of them. He’s gotten better at dealing with this since dating Aleks but he still has a long way to go. He sort of succeeded tonight though, albeit in an unusual way.

 

“I’ve been thinking this for awhile,” Asher admits, glancing to Aleks before he looks down between them, “and I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I know you’ve been stressed, especially with people leaving, so I-I didn’t wanna make it worse-”

“But you have to tell me this stuff, babe.” Aleks says as he moves his hands down to Asher’s shoulders, his eyes widening slightly in a bit of a pleading expression. 

“I just don’t wanna m-mess up what we have…” Asher’s voice cracks in the middle and his eyes heat up, the line of them prickling wet as the tears threaten to surface. “I don’t wanna lose you, Aleks-”

“You’re not going to, Ash.” Aleks shakes his head with a frown. “I promise-”

“Earlier, I could have. If we let that argument go on, what could’ve happened?”

Aleks rolls his lips back and breathes in deeply, taking a few moments to ruminate on the right words. “It didn’t though. But if it did, we would’ve came back around to each other. We’ve been dating awhile, we can handle it.”

Asher closes his eyes tightly and Aleks holds onto the back of his head with one hand while the other arm wraps around his shoulders, cradling his head to his neck. Asher tightens the hold around Aleks’ waist and he now allows the tears to roll down his cheeks, each ounce of doubt that he had released from his body with each drop that comes out. He’s silent as Aleks holds him and when Aleks begins talking again, Asher lets him.

 

“I love you so much,” Aleks whispers, “and I’m sorry for going off on you earlier and making you worried. I was being a dick… but I’m just as scared to lose you too.”

“You won’t,” Asher croaks out, “you never will.”

“I know that now,” Aleks says, “but I should have before… listen, I can’t say I’m entirely happy about this but I support you, whatever you wanna do. If this is what you wanna do, then do it. Don’t let me stop you.”

Aleks, at his worst, is a stubborn wall that can’t be nudged but at his best, he’s the most understanding, thoughtful man in the world. Asher loves him for so many reasons but it’s not just the positive qualities, like his humor or laid back nature, but also his flaws because that’s what makes Aleks the extraordinary person that he is. Nobody else, even if they had Aleks’ positive traits, could never fully replicate everything else about him and those flaws are one of those many things.

One explosive argument in about a year and a half is something Asher can deal with.

 

“You wanna quit Cow Chop? That’s… fine. Just promise me something though.” Aleks says.

“Whatever you want.”

“Just don’t quit us.”

“Aleks?”

“Yeah?”

Asher sniffs and brings up his head, his wet eyes roaming all over Aleks’ face. “I could never quit you.”

 

Aleks swats at his shoulder and Asher starts laughing as Aleks makes a few comments about how Brokeback Mountain-esque this whole night was. But just like that, everything is back to normal. They’re teasing each other, they’re laughing, and Asher might be leaving Cow Chop but he’s not gonna leave Aleks. That’ll always stay the same.


End file.
